Within the field of machine vision, many scenarios involve the detection of movement of various objects, such as object motion tracking and speed estimation techniques and devices. For example, a sequence of images of a scene captured over a brief period of time may be evaluated to identify a particular object that is visible in several sequential images, and based on various geometric properties of the scene, the movement of the object through the scene over the captured time period may be estimated. Some such scenarios may involve a realtime or near-realtime evaluation of such objects, while other scenarios may involve a retrospective evaluation of previously captured images; e.g., a vehicle moving down a street may capture a sequence of images of the scene to be stitched together to form a panoramic or dynamic view of the scene, and the images may later be post-processed to remove obstructions of the view by transient objects present during the capturing.